Ni el principio ni el fin
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Tres años después de ese verano inolvidable, sus caminos vuelven a unirse por un destino en común. "La última vez... Fue un día como hoy —pensó, contemplando las tranquilas calles que se extendían delante de sus ojos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no creía en las coincidencias" [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y para Karyatoz]
1. Presentimiento

Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para **Karyatoz** por el reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ni el principio ni el fin**

 **.**

* * *

" _Creo en cierta combinación de esperanza y luz que dulcifica los peores destinos. Creo que esta vida no lo es todo; ni el principio ni el fin. Creo mientras tiemblo; confío mientras lloro."  
_

- **C** harlotte **B** rontë-

* * *

.

 **-1-**

 _"Presentimiento"_

.

* * *

 **Abril**  
 _2002_

* * *

—¿No puedes dejar esa _estúpida_ cámara en algún momento, Hikari? —protestó Taichi, su voz amortiguada por la almohada. Estaba enredado en las sábanas de su cama y el cabello lo tenía alborotado como nunca. O, bueno, como todas las mañanas. La de él era la eterna maldición del pelo desordenado.

—¡Te ves lindo, _onii-chan_!

Miko estaba en la litera superior, desperezándose y ella aprovechó para tomar una imagen de su mascota también. El felino tenía la costumbre de dormir en la cama que Hikari había dejado libre cuando se fue a su propio dormitorio. Ella y su hermano compartieron el cuarto durante toda su infancia y habían decidido que no podían continuar invadiendo el espacio del otro por mucho más tiempo. Taichi siempre refunfuñaba sobre el gato, que perdía pelo y que era un compañero de cuarto muy molesto, pero ella sabía que no le importaba en realidad. Varias veces le había visto jugando con Miko, como si los años no pasasen.

Taichi era tan _nostálgico_. Solo que no le gustaba que otros lo notasen.

La joven se rió cuando revisó la memoria de la cámara, ya tenía una nueva imagen para avergonzar a su hermano en el futuro. No esperaba necesitarlo pero era mejor estar preparada. ¿Qué podía decir? Le gustaba tenerlas. Taichi era Taichi y no había otra manera de describirlo sin cortar ninguno de sus rasgos distintivos. Hikari no podía hacer mucho contra una fuerza de la naturaleza, solo tomar las imágenes de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. O los más inapropiados.

Ya les encontraría alguna utilidad.

—Es el primer día de clases. Debes alistarte pronto —añadió, antes de salir del dormitorio.

Él refunfuñó, quejándose sobre que comenzaba a sonar como Sora. O _su madre_. Era divertido, porque siempre la habían considerado como la más madura de los dos. Incluso _él_.

—Ya voy, _ya voy_ —lo escuchó decir.

Taichi ya no estaba nervioso como lo había estado el año anterior cuando el calendario tocó el mes de abril y había tenido que afrontar el primer día en la secundaria. No era sorprendente: no servía para estar deprimido o nervioso.

Su hermano ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de la escuela media, pensó Hikari, mientras se servía el desayuno.

La gran _revelación_ había sido Yamato-san, sin embargo. Al parecer estaba planeando hacer una banda de música desde el año anterior —eso había oído de Taichi el mes pasado— y había terminado siendo extremadamente popular en la escuela gracias a pequeños recitales. Y Sora-san, que parecía ser una promesa en el club de tenis, pese a que toda su infancia destacó en el club de _futbol_. Ellos dos también parecían haberse adaptado al ritmo de la secundaria.

Hikari todavía tenía dos años en la escuela primaria y no podía imaginarse usando un uniforme. Y mucho menos aquel de color verde igual al de Sora-san. No es que le disgustase el color pero le parecía difícil imaginarse usándolo. Faltaba tiempo.

—Mamá nos desea buenos días —Hikari comentó a Taichi, cuando lo vio llegar al comedor. Ya llevaba la vestimenta reglamentaria, y se estaba arreglando la camisa. No cumplía totalmente la norma pero él no era amante de las corbatas y parecía que en la escuela tampoco eran tan rigurosos.

Además, Taichi _no_ solía cumplir las reglas al pie de la letra.

Él frunció las cejas, tomando nota de la ausencia de Yuuko. —¿A dónde se fue?

Hikari se encogió de hombros. Su madre tenía sus rutinas, ella no solía preguntarle nada. Taichi no se molestó en preguntar más, tampoco. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que sus padres disfrutaban de su tiempo para la soledad.

—¿Por qué estás tan animada hoy? —No solía tener mal humor por las mañanas pero era extraño verla tan... entusiasta—. Es el primer día de clases. Yo siempre _odié_ los primeros días de clase. _Aún_ lo hago.

Hikari soltó una risita. Las quejas de Taichi cuando iba a la primaria solían ser frecuentes pero tan pasajeras que no debían tener mención alguna. Era cierto que su hermano detestaba iniciar el ciclo escolar pero también era verdad que su entusiasmo _innato_ lo obligaba a mostrarse siempre mucho más animado de lo que estaba. Hasta que se olvidaba que no había estado tan feliz al comienzo.

Hikari, a veces, se preguntaba si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. Se parecían más de lo que muchos creían.

— _Hoy_ es un buen día —replicó, con calma. Se había levantado de buen humor, como si algo positivo estuviese destinado a suceder _pronto_. Había tenido la sensación en contadas ocasiones antes y no podía discutir los resultados.

Taichi la miró como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma pero sacudió la confusión rápidamente, sin encontrarle sentido a las palabras de su hermana menor.

Era algo que ocurría bastante seguido.

—Ojalá tengas razón.

Levantó los goggles que su abuelo le había regalado y, luego, las guardó en sus bolsillos. Era una costumbre que tenía desde que se las habían dado. En la primaria las llevaba sobre su frente, ahora las dejaba en sus bolsillos _casi_ siempre. Salvo cuando las olvidaba.

Hikari recordó algo cuando vio un destello reflejarse en el vidrio. — _Onii-chan,_ ¿dónde dejamos el silbato de Tailmon?

Lo había recuperado después de que la puerta digital se abriese por primera vez tras su despedida.

—Está guardado en el cajón donde estaban mis _goggles_ , ¿por qué? —dudó Taichi.

—Creo que me lo llevaré a la clase. Es de la buena suerte, _también_.

—Sora ya no lleva el digivice a todas partes —comentó él, después de que ella regresó. Su cámara no dejaba espacio para su silbato, así que lo guardó en su mochila, con su digivice—. No entiendo por qué, también hace de un reloj muy útil.

Hikari sonrió. Le servía leer entre líneas para saber lo que quería decir Taichi. Ella no quería dejar su digivice en la casa, _tampoco_.

Era como dejar algo preciado atrás.

—El mío dice que llegarás tarde, sino te vas ahora.

El mayor de los Yagami resopló. Aún tenía que desayunar y no pensaba salir de su casa sin hacerlo. Luego era tema de velocidades. Él llegaría si salía tarde, Yamato no. No es que fuese mucho más veloz que su amigo rubio, que aunque no era malo en los deportes en general, siempre tendía a quedarse mucho tiempo preparándose para las clases. Sospechaban que no era un peinado natural el que tenía ahora.

Bueno, Taichi no lo sospechaba. Ella lo había escuchado burlarse de su amigo por ello: _estaba seguro de que estaba obsesionado con su cabello_.

—¿Daisuke no viene a buscarte? El año pasado _regresaban_ juntos.

Hikari rodó los ojos, tratando de no discutir —No. Su casa queda más cerca de la escuela, es probable que vaya _directamente_. Además, _onii-chan_ , puedo caminar por mi cuenta hasta la primaria, ya sabes. No es necesario que le vuelvas a pedir a Daisuke que sea _mi sombra_. Y tienes que comer con la boca cerrada.

Había ocurrido una vez, hace unos meses.

Daisuke Motomiya, un niño que Taichi conocía del club de soccer, resultó quedar en el mismo salón que ella en el tercer grado. La relación entre los apellidos no tardó en surgir y él quedó fascinado al saber que su compañera y su _senpai_ fuesen _hermanos_. Después, fue cada vez más fácil acostumbrarse a su presencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Daisuke era energía en movimiento, entusiasmo y optimismo. ¿Cómo no podía ser agradable tenerlo alrededor?

Hikari siempre había pensado en la fiabilidad de los signos y estaba segura que Daisuke era un claro _sagitario_ , todo un aventurero.

En alguna ocasión —una _excursión_ que no le gustaba recordar—, el mayor le pidió a su amigo que la cuidase de cerca... Daisuke se lo había tomado _muy_ al pie de la letra y la había seguido a todas partes. Hikari no se lo había tomado _muy_ bien. Y había estado molesta con él —con _ellos_ — durante horas.

¿Es que siempre iba a ser la _niña enfermiza_ que no podía hacer algo por su propia cuenta a los ojos de su hermano?

Taichi alzó los brazos, en señal de rendición. Ya había prometido que no sería tan _sobreprotector_ , aunque le costase iniciar el cambio. No quería repetirse pero quería defenderse por la insinuación que le daba su hermana. Tenía la boca llena con huevo, tomate y jamón, sus palabras eran inentendibles.

Hikari no pudo evitar reírse. No servía para molestarse durante mucho tiempo con él.

—Al menos, salgamos juntos. No te acompañaré pero... —susurró, tomando su mochila.

Hikari le dio una sonrisa, los pequeños detalles de Taichi eran los que más le gustaban de todos.

—Te digo que estás _demasiado_ animada el día de hoy. Para ser tú —dijo él. Entrecerró los ojos al mirarla cuando llegaron al final de la calle— No me estás ocultando nada, ¿cierto?

Se contuvo para no rodar los ojos. —¡No! Ya te lo dije, solo es... Un buen día.

Taichi miró la pantalla del digivice. —Debería irme ya, Hikari.

Se puso la mochila al hombro, con una sonrisa. La brisa de la mañana les hizo cosquillas mientras el sol los bañaba con su luz. Hikari pensó que aquel momento podía ser una buena imagen pero lo dejó pasar, por el momento. Era tarde para su hermano, no estaba segura de los horarios que Taichi tenía y seguramente tendría otra oportunidad.

—Um, sí —asintió, en acuerdo. Quizás tomaría algunas fotos en el camino, le sobraba tiempo—. Qué tengas un buen día, _onii-chan_.

— _Si tienes razón_ , lo tendré. —le dijo Taichi, con una sonrisa burlona. Lo esquivó cuando quiso revolverle el cabello—. No te metas en problemas.

— _No me llamo_ Taichi —replicó.

Meneó las cejas, la diversión todavía evidente en su cara. —Para tu _mala_ suerte. Soy el único e inigualable.

Hikari bufó. Le arrojaría algo si pudiera, no había nada contundente para defenderse y quitarle _esa_ expresión. Debería haberle tomado las fotos, para molestarlo.

— _Un solo Taichi es suficiente._

Taichi sonrió, aún más. —Nos vemos luego. No te distraigas mucho con tus fotos.

Hikari miró la hora en su propio digivice cuando se quedó sola.

En el fondo, entendía por qué Sora ya no llevaba el dispositivo digital a todas partes. Era algo que siempre les hacia pensar en el Mundo Digital y en los digimon, una marca permanente que los acompañaba. Creía que la persona que no se sentiría abatida con la espera sería _Takeru_ —cuando pensaba en el niño de la esperanza solo podía ver un enorme sombrero verde y unos grandes ojos azules— y, tal vez... Koushiro, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

Ella misma todos los días se preguntaba si la puerta volvería a abrirse. A veces no se sentía con ánimos para una respuesta negativa y quería dejar de recordar.

 _La última vez... Fue un día como hoy —_ pensó, contemplando las tranquilas calles que se extendían delante de sus ojos. Hacia _mucho_ tiempo que no creía en las coincidencias.

.

 _Ese verano fue inolvidable. Desde entonces han pasado tres años..._

* * *

 **N/A** : El reto de _Karyatoz_ , por fin. Tenía muchas ganas de poder escribirlo. A manera de prólogo, el comienzo de 02 desde la perspectiva de Hikari (¡y Taichi!). Espero que te haya gustado el comienzo :)

Serán básicamente escenas en Digimon Adventure 02, todas relacionadas con Takeru, Hikari y, especialmente, su relación. Saldrán todos los demás chicos, por supuesto, (es su historia, después de todo) pero los angelitos serán el foco principal.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Colisión

Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para **Karyatoz** por el reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **-2-**

 _"Colisión"_

* * *

Takeru Takaishi se asomó al estudio de su madre para ver lo que estaba haciendo, _solo_ por curiosidad. Natsuko había estado sumida en un intranquilo silencio desde el día anterior, zumbando sin decir nada, como hacía cuando no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. No había abandonado la habitación desde la noche y Takeru se mordió la lengua para no decirle que lo dejase, por el momento.

Pensó que no respondería, nada _inusual_ , cuando se alistó para salir de la casa. Pero un susurro suave emergió desde el estudio mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Sabía que se trataba de un artículo urgente y ella misma le repitió varias veces que debía entregarlo ese día. Además, _dudaba_ _que pudiera convencerla._ Alguna vez.

Y Natsuko Takaishi no era nada sino _terca_.

— _Lamento no poder acompañarte..._

No tenía que disculparse y se lo hizo saber, con una sonrisa que no se sentía del todo real. Aún cuando tampoco dejaba de serlo.

—Ya me voy —dijo de nuevo. No le gustaba demasiado dejarla sin decir nada, despedirse era su mejor opción—. Nos vemos luego.

Su madre parecía vivir por ciclos y eso lo había aprendido de pequeño. A veces pasaba horas enteras encerrada en su estudio, entre tazas de café y el humo del cigarrillo, olvidando que no vivía sola. Otras, lo miraba con una sonrisa triste y se disculpaba por estar ausente y Takeru volvía a sentirse como un niño de ocho años, mimado y _excesivamente_ cuidado. Y, algunas veces, ella le recordaba mucho a su hermano mayor.

Bueno, la _mayoría_ del tiempo ella le recordaba a _su hermano mayor._

Por supuesto, no esperaba que ella le contestase, otra vez. Era una suerte que le hubiese dirigido la palabra _ese_ día pese a que se hallaba tan abstraída por su artículo. Tal vez cuando lo terminase estaría más tranquila y podría volver al modo _normal_.

A veces, realmente, le costaba _entender_ a Natsuko Takaishi.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cuando llegó, como si hubiese sido programado para esperarlo. Sintió que parpadeaba, extrañado, cuando vio dos rostros infantiles dentro del cubículo metálico.

La niña, más alta que él, tenía el cabello color lila y una mirada sorprendida en sus ojos ambar. No se habían visto antes, pero no era sorprendente: apenas y había recorrido el nuevo apartamento en el que vivía. Se habían mudado el fin de semana por la madrugada —su madre tendía a decirle las cosas en _último_ momento— y no sabía que había otros niños en el edificio. Había visto a un par de adolescentes en la entrada pero pensó que sería el más joven de todos, otra vez.

Era agradable estar equivocado.

—Buenos días —saludó, con una reverencia—. Soy Takaishi Takeru. Voy a quinto año y acabo de mudarme a este edificio.

La chica sonrió, una sonrisa que parecía mucho más animada que la primera. Le habló sobre su nombre y que se escribía con el mismo kanji que _Kyo_ , como la ciudad que antiguamente había sido capital de Japón. Takeru miró al más pequeño, que no había dicho nada. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello corto, era mucho más joven que cualquiera de ellos.

Se preguntó si eran hermanos. Ya sabía que llevar diferentes apellidos no era signo de no compartir lazos sanguíneos y que fuesen tan distintos no aseguraba nada tampoco. Pensó que, si ese era el caso, sería mejor no preguntar. Porque eso solo podría generar incomodidad.

Y él no explicaría sus problemas familiares a desconocidos, tampoco.

—¿Estás nervioso, Takeru-kun? —preguntó Miyako, aunque no le dio tiempo de responder porque continuó hablando por su cuenta:— Sé lo duro que es comenzar en una nueva escuela. Con mi familia nos mudamos el año pasado y estaba muy nerviosa el día que empezaron las clases. ¡Pero ya verás que es genial!

Miyako lo alentó un poco más y él se deslizó en la conversación después de que atravesaron la puerta. Iori parecía sentirse más cómodo cuando hablaba con ella y no quería ser una molestia para ninguno de los dos. Mantuvo su distancia para no molestar al más joven y recordó un par de años atrás, en su primera visita a Odaiba y un campamento que no había salido según lo planeado. En ese entonces no se alejaba demasiado de su hermano y orbitaban alrededor del otro mientras se movían.

Eran algunos de sus recuerdos más preciados.

—Ya casi llegamos, Takeru-kun —Miyako cantó, haciendo una pausa en la conversación con Iori. Luego, parecieron olvidarse otra vez de su presencia.

La _primaria elemental Odaiba_ no era difícil de encontrar, por supuesto. Takeru la recordaba vagamente por alguna visita a Yamato y, además, el edificio estaba lleno de niños. Era fácil identificarlo en la ciudad gris. Era más grande que la anterior escuela a la que había asistido, aunque eso no le extrañaba.

No había llegado tarde y nadie pareció darse cuenta de su presencia cuando se sumergió en el mar de estudiantes.

Lo tomó como una buena señal.

Llamar la atención por ser el _niño nuevo_ era tan común en su historial como lo era destacar por el pelo rubio. Solía resaltar en la escuela por sus ojos azules y el color de su cabello, tan poco frecuentes en tierra japonesa. Eran rasgos absolutamente _Takaishi_. Eran todos rasgos de su abuelo parisino, Michel. Algunos de sus compañeros, en la primaria, solían reír cuando le pedían que hablase en francés. Entonces no era muy fluido, era una suerte que hubiese mejorado.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a todas esas cosas.

Los niños que estaban con él se adelantaron cuando vio un pequeño destello de luz en el campo de la entrada que lo paralizó en medio de la entrada. Frunció las cejas y se detuvo por una sacudida en su estómago. Desde que se había levantado tenía esa sensación extraña de familiaridad que no llegaba a comprender y lo mantuvo en constante alerta.

Supuso que era por estar en Odaiba, por volver a un sitio conocido, porque allí vivía su hermano y también su padre.

Empezaba a pensar que era _otra_ cosa.

—¿Taichi-san?

Por un segundo, en el cuerpo de ese chico que se acercó le pareció ver al mismo niño al que le pidió que fuese su hermano en un momento de angustia. Llevaba el cabello desordenado, de color granate, y unas _goggles_.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, supo que no eran tan parecidos como había creído.

Solo fue una ilusión, un espejismo del recuerdo.

Su nombre era Daisuke.

Takeru sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando el juego de futbol se reanudó. Su propia estupidez hablando.

—Taichi-san está en la secundaria —se recordó. Tenía la misma edad que Yamato. Era _tonto_ por olvidarlo.

Y no podía _esperar_ que se crucen en la escuela, aunque lo desease.

 ** _._**

No fue difícil hallar el salón de quinto grado, la letra " _A_ " resaltaba desde el inicio del pasillo y el profesor le dedicó algunas palabras al verlo. Se dio cuenta que el aula estaba casi llena cuando se permitió observar el interior y encontró un asiento disponible en mitad del salón repleto de alumnos.

— _Soy Takaishi Takeru. Es un gusto conocerlos_ —dijo con otra reverencia, después de que el profesor lo hizo entrar.

No fue difícil, ya había repetido esas palabras varias veces en sus diversos primeros días y no sentía nervios al sentir las miradas curiosas de las personas cuando llegaba a un sitio desconocido.

Al principio, tal vez, pero eso se había borrado de su memoria.

Sorprendentemente, no todos allí eran _extraños_. Vio al niño llamado Daisuke, el que se había cruzado en la entrada, sentado en la fila de su izquierda. Parecía resaltar con las _goggles_ que portaba con orgullo y lo miraba con sorpresa absoluta. No lo conocía, no, pero verlo allí le dio un marco diferente a la situación, como si hubiese sido una señal el habérselo cruzado antes de ese momento.

Y también reconoció una mirada cobriza en el tercer banco de la fila, una mirada que se le hacia _muy_ familiar.

Hikari.

 _Yagami_ Hikari.

Y la sonrisa de ella resplandeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

* * *

 **N/A** : No tengo esperanzas sobre poder actualizar regularmente pero he aprendido de mis viejas historias y tengo varios capítulos escritos por delante de este. Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Secreto compartido

Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para **Karyatoz** por el reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **-3-**

" _Secreto compartido_ "

* * *

El tiempo podría haberse detenido.

No había esperado encontrar a ningún conocido en su primer día, no, realmente. Por un instante había pensado en Taichi y en su hermano pero eran una vaga ilusión que no se volvería realidad y él lo había sabido. Sí, sospechaba que vería a sus _compañeros de aventuras_ —como se había acostumbrado a llamarlos en su mente— en algún momento porque la mayoría también vivía en Odaiba. Y, sin embargo, aquella situación era algo mucho más parecido a los cuentos fabulosos que a la vida real.

El asiento disponible parecía ser alguna especie de señal del destino y más aún cuando el profesor lo señaló como el suyo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto en persona y sintió el extraño peso de la distancia que habían tenido hasta ahora recorrer el pequeño trayecto que lo separaba. Era la misma sensación que lo inundaba cuando veía a Yamato después de una larga ausencia...

 _Añoranza._

Por un instante, sintió que sobraban las palabras.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte —dijo, finalmente.

Logró que sus labios se curvasen hacia arriba, invadido por una extraña felicidad.

— _Estás más alto._

La respuesta de Hikari lo sorprendió por razones que no podría explicarle a nadie, que no _quería_ explicar a nadie. Le hizo recordar a su madre y a su hermano, a esos encuentros torpes que tenían y que siempre parecían ser _iguales_. Porque Yamato y Natsuko eran tan similares que parecían repeler cualquier afecto, cualquier encuentro e instante preciado. Takeru casi se desesperaba por verlos alejarse el uno del otro.

No le gustaba la sensación. No le gustaba pensar que el encuentro con su amiga de la infancia estaría teñido con incomodidad. Y no pensaba continuarlo por ese camino.

—¿Eso es lo primero que vas a decirme después de que no nos hemos visto en casi _dos años_ , Hikari-chan? Estoy _decepcionado_.

Hikari, que siempre había sido muy _correcta_ en su niñez, le dio una sonrisa divertida. Con las manos sobre el pupitre, las cosas todavía en la mochila y ese aire de familiaridad que Takeru no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo, pensó que era un _buen_ día.

—Lo siento. No he practicado lo suficiente para mostrar sorpresa —bromeó ella, contagiándose de una alegría inesperada. Fue un cambio agradable, un trato cotidiano— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Prueba con algo así: "Takeru-kun, es cierto, ha sido mucho tiempo". O, al estilo Yamato: "¿Hace cuánto que estás en Odaiba? Deberías haber dicho que vendrías"

Ella soltó una risita divertida cuando escuchó sus opciones, aunque no parecían apropiadas para ese momento, tampoco. No había algo que decir más allá de la sorpresa del encuentro y el sabor de la distancia que se extinguía.

Compartieron una sonrisa. Una antigua familiaridad, que siempre estuvo presente cuando estaban juntos, inundó el momento.

El profesor había comenzado a hablar pero era un sonido de fondo que no podía llegar hasta donde estaban, por el momento.

— _Me da gusto verte_ , Takeru-kun —dijo Hikari, con sinceridad. Espero a que él se concentrara en sacar sus útiles para reunir el valor que necesitaba.

Él levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos luminosos, otra vez, y volvió a sonreír.

—Sí. A _mí_ _,_ _también._

.

.

—Nos mudamos al nuevo edificio —explicó. La salida de las clases nunca habían parecido más irrelevantes que en ese momento. Se quedaron en el salón cuando el timbre sonó y vieron a sus compañeros salir con rapidez.—No es tan pequeño como el viejo departamento.

Hikari sonrió. Había dulzura en su expresión, en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y era algo que Takeru siempre había encontrado agradable.

—Es curioso —dijo ella, con suavidad. Guardó sus cosas con calma en la mochila.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—Esta mañana estaba pensando en ti.

Takeru le dio una pequeña sonrisa —Como una señal, eh.

Ella asintió, sin decir nada.

—¿Conoces la escuela?

Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban hacia el pasillo.

—Un poco.

—Te la enseñaré, Takeru-kun.

—¿Sabes? Mamá esperó hasta la madrugada para decirme que nos mudábamos a Odaiba —le comentó a Hikari. Su voz bajo ligeramente cuando agregó:—. Dijo que necesitaba _venir_ porque estaba interesada en escribir sobre lo que pasó hace tres años.

La pequeña Yagami lo miró, confusa. —¿Después de tanto tiempo? Creí que había escrito un artículo.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. Las cosas que pensaba su madre nunca estaban especialmente claras para él —Sí, lo hizo. Pero ahora quiere investigar más sobre esto, creo. No estoy seguro. Tampoco le he preguntado mucho, se ha retrasado con un artículo y sería imposible que me dijese algo.

—Suena como una escritora —dijo Hikari, divertida.

Takeru se preguntó si debía ser extraño que se hubiesen levantado al mismo tiempo o que caminasen sin rumbo por los pasillos sin haber hecho ningún comentario. Ciertamente, no lo era. Parecía más un eco del pasado, algo que siempre había ocurrido entre ellos y que aún no estaba seguro de cómo llamarle. Desde que se conocieron habían empezado a ir juntos a todas partes como por instinto. Tal vez a Hikari tampoco le resultaba del todo extraño.

—¿Has terminado de desempacar? —dudó ella, cuando llegaron a las taquillas.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en las cajas que habían quedado sin abrir en su habitación. No había hecho mucho, si tenía que ser sincero.

—Ya casi.

Hikari lo miró y Takeru se preguntó si de había dado cuenta de que mentía.

—Oye, _tú —_ lo increpó una voz furiosa. Los dos miraron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo. Takeru reconoció de inmediato al chico de la entrada, el chico de los goggles. Parecía sofocado y se preguntó si había llegado corriendo o algo así.

La joven Yagami se volvió hacia Daisuke, de forma inmediata. Frunció las cejas en dirección a su amigo.

 _—_ No es _tú_. _Es_ Takeru-kun.

Y Takeru sonrió, divertido: era la _primera_ vez que veía a Hikari regañando a _alguien_.

Daisuke parecía ignorarla porque su voz no reflejó cambio alguno _—_ Takeru, _¿qué relación tienes con Hikari?_

No tenía idea.

—¿Qué dices…? —Takeru se rió. Hikari soltó un suspiro cansino, eso era algo que no le agradaba de su amigo: le gustaba _controlarla_. Y todo había empezado gracias a Taichi— Eres muy gracioso, Daisuke-kun.

—¡Yo no soy gracioso!

Y, en ese instante, llegó una agitada Miyako.

 _._

 _._

Se mordió el labio cuando Miyako les abrió la puerta de la sala de computación y Koushiro avanzó hacia el ordenador encendido, como un autómata.

—Koushiro-san, ¿sabes por qué mi hermano fue al _Mundo Digital_? —Hikari preguntó, por segunda vez. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo, incómoda.

Había sido una sorpresa haber hallado al pelirrojo en los pasillos de la escuela primaria. Koushiro se había graduado el año anterior y asistía a la misma secundaria que Taichi y los otros. Por eso, Hikari _sabía_ que tenía que ver con lo que Miyako le había dado, el mensaje que había recibido.

 _Taichi estaba en problemas._

—No estoy seguro.

Pese a que no sabía que había sucedido, el mensaje enviado por Taichi había sido una alarma en sus pensamientos y no iba a sentirse tranquila hasta que no lo encontrase. Seguramente estaría bien porque así era su hermano, podía lograr lo que fuese... Y siempre regresar bien.

Pero no le gustaba la sensación que había recibido con ese correo.

—Yo también recibí ese _e-mail_ —explicó Koushiro, sentándose frente a la computadora. Sus dedos se movieron velozmente sobre el teclado— Me quedé sin batería en mi _D-Terminal_. Era más rápido pasar por aquí que ir a mi casa...

—¿Oigan, dónde está el Mundo Digital? ¿Es un nuevo parque de atracciones? —cuestionó Miyako, que se había perdido con todas las palabras cruzadas que había oído.

Hikari miró a Takeru, inquieta. Él le devolvió la mirada, igualmente confuso.

No sabía _qu_ _é_ podía decir. No es que le molestase que los otros chicos estuviesen a su alrededor pero no podían hablar con libertad, _con verdadera libertad,_ mientras estuvieran allí.

Los digimon eran un _secreto_.

Era su secreto, _e_ _l de ellos_.

Movió sus pies con nerviosismo, ¿por qué su hermano habría ido hacia el Mundo Digital, en primer lugar? Desde el año 1999, la puerta que interconectaba los dos mundos era más bien inestable y no se habían arriesgado a cruzarla solo porque _estab_ _a_ allí. Se había abierto en diversas ocasiones a lo largo del tiempo pero siempre había algún propósito detrás de ello.

¿Qué significaba esta vez?

—Creo haber oído a Taichi-san decir algo sobre eso, algo acerca de un digimon...

A su pesar, Hikari se giró hacia Daisuke. No sabía que su hermano le hubiese hablado de Agumon a alguien aparte de los niños que habían ido al Digimundo en el campamento de verano.

 _¿Confiaba tanto en Daisuke para decirle algo así...?_

—¿Conoces a Taichi-san? —dudó Takeru, al final. Sus ojos azules miraron a Daisuke con un nuevo interés y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si habían pensado lo mismo.

—Era su senpai en el club de futbol —replicó, en voz baja.

El joven Takaishi parpadeó hacia ella y luego hacia Daisuke, todavía una expresión extraña brillando en sus ojos. Parecía que quería hacer más preguntas pero la llegada de un niño pequeño los interrumpió.

Hikari lo registró vagamente como un chico de tercer grado. Era conciente de que sus compañeros seguían hablando pero solo podía prestarles una leve atención, como si estuviesen en otra habitación y no llegase a registrar todas las palabras. Caminó hasta llegar junto a Koushiro, curiosa, y sus ojos se fijaron en la imagen del Mundo Digital que se reflejaba en el monitor de la computadora.

No podía pensar en otra cosa cuando escuchó la sentencia del pelirrojo: la puerta estaba _abierta_.

* * *

Siempre tuve la sensación que no debió ser fácil incluir a Miyako, Iori y Daisuke, para los demás chicos, en el grupo. Habían guardado silencio -un silencio casi estricto- durante tres años y de repente tenían que compartirlo todo sin razón. Por eso Taichi queda sorprendido de que Daisuke aparezca en el Mundo Digital y por eso Hikari, Takeru y Koushiro son tan reacios a explicarles lo que estaba pasando.


	4. Discordante

Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para **Karyatoz** por el reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **-4-**

 _"Discordante"_

* * *

Se parecía al inicio a las aventuras que habían tenido en el pasado y todo a su alrededor era demasiado familiar para que sea algo ajeno pero Takeru se sentía extraño por la presencia de Daisuke en el Mundo Digital, como si se tratase de un elemento discordante. Para Motomiya, _todo_ era nuevo. Lo demostraba en cada acción, en su actitud y en sus palabras. Primero fueron los digivice, luego los Numemon, el digihuevo con el emblema del valor, después el haber hallado a su compañero y la digievolución, al final de la lista. Daisuke reflejaba todas sus emociones entusiastas en su rostro y también protestaba alto y claro cuando quería.

Encontró que era extraño, diferente. Pero eso no era lo que encontraba _preocupante_.

Todo era _nuevo_ , incluso _para_ _ellos_. Era algo... inquietante. Como si las cosas hubiesen cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vieron ese cielo y pisaron ese lugar. Parecía que el Mundo Digital había sufrido grandes transformaciones desde la última vez que pudieron llegar a él.

Ver a Patamon allí, _vivo y bien_ , era lo que mayor tranquilidad le había traído. Su compañero digital era el digimon de la esperanza y parecía encender en otros esa misma luz.

—¡No te levantes! —exclamó Tailmon.

Takeru recordó lo que había sucedido y se giró en dirección a su amiga. Hikari se había torcido un poco el pie pero no había ocurrido nada _peor_. Tailmon la había empujado antes de que el _verdadero ataque_ la golpease.

—Estoy bien, no ha sido nada. _Tranquila_.

Takeru se había acercado a ayudarla, como acto reflejo. No le gustaba la idea de haberse distraído tanto como para no notar que podría estar herida. La preocupación se adueñó de su mirada.

—¿Estás segura, Hikari-chan? —dudó, antes de tenderle una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Hikari se apoyó en él para levantarse. Sus dedos apenas se tocaron por encima de los guantes rosados pero ella contempló sus manos unidas durante un segundo.

Las manos de Takeru eran _muy_ cálidas.

—¿Hikari-chan?

Le sonrió, agradecida. — _Sí_ , estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Parpadeó en dirección a Monochromon, cuando lo escuchó dar un quejido desde el suelo. Después del ataque de Fladramon —el digimon en el que había evolucionado el compañero de Daisuke— no se había movido demasiado y sus ojos, antes tan rojos como la sangre, se mostraban confusos.

Hikari sabía que sus pasos eran un poco rígidos cuando se acercó, para acariciarlo pero no se detuvo.

¿Los digimon podían ronronear? Porque eso era justo lo que parecía estar haciendo aquel digimon.

 _No tiene idea de lo que ha ocurrido_ _, de lo que le ha pasado —_ pensó. Las acciones del _Digimon Kaiser_ —¡un humano que quería _controlar_ a los digimon!— eran _despreciables_. No podía imaginar como se sentían los digimon después, cuando descubrían que habían perdido su voluntad y fueron controlados... Era horrible.

—Ahora todo está bien —no podía decir otra cosa para consolarlo, salvo asegurarle que la pesadilla había terminado.

—Convertir a un digimon tan pacífico en una bestia fiera. —Takeru parecía tener la misma opinión porque su voz destilaba desaprobación y rabia. Por algún motivo, era _reconfortante_.

.

—¿Por dónde vinieron ustedes? —preguntó Taichi. Agumon le había recordado que no debían quedarse allí más tiempo del necesario porque no sabían que podía ocurrir con la puerta interdimensional que conectaba los dos mundos—. Es hora de volver a casa.

—No está muy lejos —replicó Daisuke y trató de pensar el sitio al que habían llegado. V-mon trató de contener su decepción al darse cuenta de que debería separarse de su compañero.

—Vendremos en cuanto podamos —susurró Taichi, con una sonrisa. Hikari asintió, instintivamente, en acuerdo—. No vamos a dejarlos solos luchando contra el Digimon Kaiser.

—Gracias, Taichi —y la voz de Agumon reflejaba el gran afecto que tenía a su compañero.

—Esperemos que la puerta siga abierta —comentó Takeru. Ya sabía que podían quedar atrapados en ese mundo si no tenían cuidado. Y, esta vez, las cosas parecían ser muy difíciles para ellos.

Después de todo, salvo Daisuke y V-mon, estaban total y completamente _indefensos_.

.

—Daisuke, un _niño elegido_ —dijo Taichi cuando vio desaparecer a Motomiya, pero parecía hablarle al aire. El entusiasmo del joven era tan palpable que parecía haberse quedado impregnado en el aire a pesar de que Daisuke ya no estaba. Las protestas de Miyako y la serenidad de Iori también se habían evaporado en el aire.

Hikari lo miró, preocupada.

No le gustaba que pareciera tan _melancólico_. Pensaba que su hermano no estaba hecho para sentirse abatido, no, Taichi siempre _tenía_ que sonreír. Había algo particular que le estaba molestando, supuso. Debía averiguarlo pronto: no tenía dudas que tenía que ver con lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

 _Onii-chan_...

Tampoco podía definir exactamente como era que ella se sentía respecto a eso. _Imp_ _otente_ era la palabra más adecuada, quizá. Porque había visto que Tailmon había perdido su anillo sagrado, había sido atacada y ella, _ella_ , no había podido hacer _nada_ para ayudar a su compañera digital. Se suponía que tenía que estar allí y ayudarla, pero había sido _incapaz_.

Y pensar que aquel primer día del semestre había empezado como uno común y corriente... Todo se veía diferente después de la visita al Mundo de los digimon.

—También Hida Iori-kun e Inoue Miyako-san —agregó Koushiro. Se veía más serio que de costumbre, con los ojos negros y curiosos reflejando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Y el _Digimon Kaiser_ es el nuevo enemigo —agregó Taichi. Apretó el digivice entre sus dedos, antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Una sensación amarga arrastrándose por su garganta. Luego miró al pelirrojo, —¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora, Kou?

El joven Izumi sonrió — _No_.

Taichi se volvió hacia el hermano de Yamato, con una expresión más amable. —¿Takeru-kun?

—No, _tampoco_ —Takaishi aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros. Ese había sido, después de todo, el primer día de clases. Aún no terminaba de desempacar pero eso podía esperar, había temas más urgentes—. A mamá no le importará que me retrase un poco, si le aviso.

—Vamos a mi casa —sugirió Hikari, mirando a Taichi primero y luego a su compañero—. Así podrás llamar a Takaishi-san y avisarle que llegarás más tarde. Papá puede llevarte después.

El mayor asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

Takeru sonrió a los dos, agradecido. —Puedo enviarle un mensaje con el D-Terminal. Creo que será más rápido para que lo lea.

Natsuko, después de todo, solía pasar muchas horas frente al computador. Sino, seguramente llegaría tarde y, por supuesto, no notaría su ausencia.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa. —Y envíale un mensaje a _Yamato_. Dile que nos alcance en la plaza que está cerca de la primaria. Creo que tenía un ensayo hoy pero...

—Lo haré.

—¿Le aviso a _Jou_ -san? —Koushiro preguntó, aunque ya había escrito el mensaje breve que le pedía que se reuniese con ellos cuando Taichi dijo que sí.

Hikari sonrió. Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse de lo buenos amigos eran esos dos.

—Llamaré a _Sora_. Tenemos que hablar sobre _esto_.

 ** _._**

—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos, Takeru-kun —comentó Koushiro, cuando el silencio entre los cuatro se había instalado nuevamente.

Takeru sonrió, otra vez. Había tenido un estirón en su estatura y eso le había permitido sumarse al club de baloncesto con mayor convicción. Siempre le habían gustado los deportes pero de pequeño había tenido más desventajas.

Lo que más le sorprendía, y hasta lo veía como un _triunfo_ , era haber superado a Hikari.

Habían sido unos minutos extraños los que habían pasado desde que finalmente pudieron comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El Mundo Digital estaba en peligro, _otra ve_ _z_.

Taichi giró el rostro, para mirar al joven Takaishi y pareció salir por primera vez de su mutismo obligado —Oye, es _cierto_. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Odaiba?

Confíen en Taichi para retomar un tema que se creía olvidado.

—Tú también has crecido mucho, Koushiro-san —aprovechó para decir, antes de volverse hacia el elegido del valor—. Mi mamá y yo nos mudamos aquí la semana pasada. El viernes. Aún no he terminado de ordenarlo todo en la casa.

El viernes por la mañana, para ser más precisos. Muy, muy temprano.

—Vamos mismo salón, _onii-chan_ —Hikari comentó, con una sonrisa. Aún podía recordar la sorpresa que sintió cuando lo vio entrar al aula. Le lanzó una mirada divertida a su amigo rubio.

—Yamato no dijo que iban a mudarse.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. Su hermano no podía saber todo lo que decidía Natsuko sobre sus mudanzas, seguro que se había desentendido del tema. No le sorprendía.

—Mamá no planeaba hacerlo. Pero no pudo decir que _no_ a su nuevo trabajo.

Desde que podía recordar, se habían mudado varias veces. Itinerantes viajeros que arribaban un minuto y al siguiente ya no estaban. Vivir con Natsuko Takaishi era un poco como vivir en ninguna parte, a estar en movimiento. No es que le molestase, se había acostumbrado a no crear lazos profundos con sus conocidos, a llevarse bien con todos y a poder vivir en cierta armonía... Era mejor así. ¿Por qué hacerlo de otro modo? No sabía bien si alguna vez se quedarían en un lugar permanente...

Por eso no había querido avisarle a nadie de que se mudaría. ¿Y si al final su madre cambiaba de opinión y rechazaba el empleo? ¿Y si solo se quedaba por poco tiempo?

Era mejor acostumbrarse a _no permanecer_ que sufrir al marcharse, algo que ya le había pasado.

Por supuesto, Odaiba era _diferente_. Su hermano y su padre vivían allí, sus más atesorados amigos también. Porque no se trataba de niños al azar que conoció en algunas ciudades y con los que no pudo convivir... Allí estaban Hikari y los demás, los niños que... vivieron muchas cosas con él. Los que le permitieron pertenecer a algún lugar, en una forma singular. Un sitio que podía llamar _suyo_.

Takeru no quería hacerse ilusiones, ya había tenido que perder muchas desde que vio a su padre salir de su vida de la mano de su hermano.

Por ahora, su vida en Odaiba se trataba de _quedarse_ solo un semestre. Y, bueno, los digimon. Pero ellos no habían estado en la ecuación hasta el momento. Lo cambiaban ¿todo...?

Al menos, muchas cosas.

—¡Allí viene Jou-san! —señaló Hikari, agitando uno de sus brazos en reconocimiento.

Takeru puso una sonrisa en su cara, sacudiendo la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en nada de eso.

Divisó una cabellera cuasi roja en la noche, un uniforme de color verde y unos pasos agitados. —Y esa es Sora-san —susurró, para sí mismo.

Mimi estaba al otro lado del mundo, en los Estados Unidos, y no podían contactarla tan tarde... Pero era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que estarían reunidos casi todos.

—Hola —Sora saludó, con una dulce sonrisa. A Takeru siempre le había gustado el tono de su voz. Cariñoso, amable. Se acomodó rápidamente sobre uno de los juegos, esperando que Jou tomase un poco de aire—, ¿te encuentras bien, Jou-san?

—Salí de casa en cuanto recibí el mensaje de Koushiro, tenía que pasar a comprar algunas cosas y se me hizo tarde —les explicó el joven Kido. Sus ojos se posaron en Taichi, ardiendo en preocupación—, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó en la clase de hoy? —Sora preguntó, mirando a Taichi—, ¿cuándo tu digivice empezó a sonar? ¿Se trataba de _Agumon_?

El mayor de los Yagami suspiró. Miró la hora en la pantalla de su digivice, antes de buscar al elegido ausente en las cercanías.

—Esperemos a que venga Yamato... Es importante lo que tengo que contarles.

— _Onii-chan_ —Takeru se levantó de su asiento en cuanto vio la figura de su hermano mayor atravesar el parque varios minutos después. Yamato les dio una media sonrisa y una disculpa por llegar tarde.

Sora sonrió y las palabras brotaron de sus labios de forma inesperada. —Hacia mucho que no estábamos todos juntos.

Takeru no quería recordales que les faltaba uno cuando intercambiaron miradas. Fue Hikari quién lo hizo.


	5. Confidentes

Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para **Karyatoz** por el reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **-5-**

 _"Confidentes"_

* * *

—¿Estás bien, _onii-chan_? —Hikari dudó, cuando llegaron a su casa. Aquella había sido una reunión improvisada con sus amigos y pese a la conclusión positiva a la que habían llegado, Taichi seguía comportándose _raro_.

Habían quedado solos hasta ese momento. Koushiro se había ido por su cuenta a mitad de camino y Jou se había propuesto acompañar a Sora. Y Takeru regresó con Yamato a su hogar.

Taichi ladeó el rostro y la miró. Hikari solía hallar consuelo en esos ojos color chocolate, cálidos y siempre llenos de vida. Pero se veían algo inquietos y no sabía como deshacerse de ese malestar.

—Hacía mucho que no estábamos todos juntos, solo eso. Es... Es una pena que no podamos ir todos hacia el Mundo Digital el día de mañana.

—Sí —estaba de acuerdo _, lo era_ —. Pero si la puerta permanece abierta, podremos volver a ir. Jou-san y Yamato-san tienen compromisos.

Antes se había abierto esporádicamente en diversas ocasiones pero la idea de que fuese permanente... Hikari no podía evitarlo, ver a Tailmon de nuevo había logrado que fuese más optimista sobre eso.

Incluso, a pesar del _Digimon Kaiser_. Aún le costaba creer que un humano, _un niño humano_ , fuese tan lejos como para querer dominar el mundo de los digimon. Obligarlos a ser... _esclavos_.

Lo odiaba.

—Koushiro no sabe si la puerta permanecerá abierta o se cerrará como todas las otras veces —Taichi suspiró, algo más apenado. Sus ojos se centraron en el frente, ignorando la arruga entre sus cejas—. Pero...

—¿Qué ocurre? —Hikari insistió. Le gustaba que él confiase en ella, que viese que ya no era la niña que debía residir en un castillo de cristal.

Taichi la dio una mirada, mitad triste, mitad decepcionada. Su sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—No pude levantar el _Digimental del valor._

Ella frunció el ceño. Sabía que eso le había molestado a Taichi. Jou se lo había preguntado antes de despedirse, con mucho más tacto de lo debido. Seguro que suponían que Taichi no lo había tomado tan bien como le gustaba aparentar.

—Quizá es porque Daisuke-kun tenía el nuevo Digivice —comentó, para animarlo. No sabía qué más decir al respecto—, Koushiro-san seguro que lo averiguará.

—Los poderes de los emblemas pertenecen de nuevo al Mundo Digital —él suspiró, pero le dio una sonrisa pequeña en agradecimiento a su intento de consuelo—. Se los dimos en el año 2000. Es solo que Daisuke lo tomó con tanta _facilidad_...

Aquello había sido una forma de negar su emblema, pensó Hikari, pero creía que el haberle dado los _goggles_ a Daisuke — _los mismos que le dio su abuelo años atrás_ — era un signo claro de que merecía ser el elegido del valor, como nunca antes. A veces, una forma de pelear era ceder el turno para que otros pudiesen avanzar.

Pero no sabía si Taichi entendería lo mucho que lo _admiraba_ por eso.

—Le diste las _goggles_ del abuelo.

Taichi sonrió. —Es un buen chico. Además, prometimos que ayudaríamos si encontrásemos a _otros niños elegidos_ y él parecía aterrado de lo que decía V-mon, no podía dejarlo así. Lo hará bien, ya lo conoces.

Hikari sonrió. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. Daisuke le recordaba mucho a su _hermano_ y era por eso que le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Era una persona muy cálida y entusiasta, justo como era Taichi.

Nunca se daba por vencido, lo sabía.

—¿Puedes creer que Takeru-kun estará viviendo aquí, hermano? —no pudo evitar preguntar—, ¡Recuerdo cuando era más alta que él!

Era un cambio de tema, _necesario_ y pedido. Su voz reflejó exactamente su sorpresa. Recordaba que en sus primeras aventuras, ella había sido de mayor altura, en comparación a su amigo. Las otras veces que se habían cruzado, él no había crecido tanto.

Taichi se rió. —Creo que ya no puedo llamarlo el _pequeño_ Takeru, ¿verdad?

—Es bueno que ahora estemos _juntos._

 _Hasta parecía una señal_ , pensó la joven Yagami recordando sus pensamientos de esta mañana. ¿Mimi volvería de los Estados Unidos? _Ojalá_ que así fuese.

Su madre los recibió con los brazos trabados en su cintura cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y enfado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llegan a esta hora ustedes _dos_?

Hikari miró a Taichi, él le devolvió la mirada. Y, en el silencio, compartieron una sonrisa secreta.

* * *

—No era necesario que me acompañases a casa, _onii-chan_ —Takeru sonrió. Yamato se encogió de hombros, con las manos reposando en sus bolsillos—. Seguro que estás cansado.

—No ha sido un mal día —replicó, era el primero del nuevo semestre. Sería peor en época de exámenes y eso que no se parecían a Jou, con sus pruebas nacionales y demás—. ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijeron hoy?

—¿Sobre Daisuke-kun? —Takeru cuestionó, con las cejas fruncidas—. Me recuerda un poco a Taichi-san. Cuando llegué a la escuela hoy y lo vi... Fue lo primero que pensé.

Yamato sonrió —Supongo que será un dolor de cabeza, _entonces_. Taichi me ha hablado de él, un _poco_. Dice que le llamó la atención al principio porque quería usar _goggles_ como él.

—Creo que Daisuke-kun es _divertido_ —Takeru sonrió. Él tenía muy buenos recuerdos de Taichi como para que alguien que se lo recordase le cayese mal—. Pero aún no lo conozco bien ni tampoco a Miyako-san ni a Iori-kun.

—Tres niños elegidos _nuevos_ —suspiró Yamato, aún le parecía muy irreal toda la situación. Tenía que ver para _creer_ —. Parece que ya no somos necesarios.

—No lo creo —dijo, después de un minuto. Sabía que su hermano estaba incómodo con eso, lo sentía. Pese a que ahora hablaba mucho más, Takeru había aprendido a interpretar los silencios de Yamato como si fuesen palabras.— Podemos ir al Mundo Digital, ¿verdad? Eso debe significar algo.

—Pero la puerta no se había abierto en mucho tiempo. Takeru...

—Mañana buscaré a Gabumon —prometió, repentinamente.

Yamato le sonrió.

—Ten cuidado mañana, cuando vayan al Mundo Digital. Sora, Taichi y Koushiro también irán pero...

— _Onii-chan_ , _puedo_ cuidarme —Takeru rodó los ojos cuando vio la mueca divertida de su hermano mayor ante su queja.

Se detuvieron frente al mercado _I_ , perteneciente a la familia de Miyako, que estaba en la misma calle del edificio en el que ahora vivía.

Yamato no dijo nada. Sus ojos siguieron las líneas rectas de la construcción.

—Es lindo, ¿no?

—Es nuevo. Antes no estabas aquí.

Takeru sonrió. Ya no hablaban del edificio —¿Quieres pasar? Mamá seguro que se alegrará de verte.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, otra vez. Pero el menor era capaz de notar la rigidez de su espalda —La próxima vez.

Takeru tuvo la impresión de que sino hubiese llevado su sombrero, Yamato revolvería su cabello. Era un gesto de su padre, no se hubiese quejado.

—Es el octavo piso, por si quieres saber, _onii-chan._

Takeru sabía que _nunca_ lo visitaría por propia _voluntad_. No cuando su madre estuviese presente... Yamato todavía era muy tímido con ella. Y ella con él. A pesar de que los términos del divorcio eran amables y la relación entre sus padres era cordial, las cosas no estaban del todo _bien_.

De Natsuko habían heredado los ojos azules y el cabello rubio también había sido dado por la rama materna. Takeru pensaba, a veces, que todo lo _Takaishi_ había dominado en los genes. Los suyos y los de su hermano. Sobre lo _Ishida_ , sin embargo, no podía estar seguro. Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo con su papá para averiguarlo.

Una de las razones por la que Natsuko y Yamato no podían acercarse era porque eran muy parecidos entre sí. Takeru había aprendido que necesitaban ir a su paso, con pequeños avances y nimios encuentros. Pensó que debería darles tiempo para orbitar hacia la misma zona... Pero estaba empezando a creer que nunca cambiarían.

Quizás él debería darles un empujón a todos. Quizás eso mejoraría las cosas para _su_ pequeña y rota familia.

—Nos vemos otro día, _onii-chan_.

Yamato asintió. —Adiós.

* * *

Me gusta pensar en el tiempo que pasan con sus hermanos mayores. Especialmente porque no es algo que se vea mucho en la segunda temporada y si era una de las cosas predominantes en la primera.


	6. Reinicio

Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para **Karyatoz** por el reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 _-_ **6** _-_

 _"Reinicio"_

* * *

—Otra vez puntual, Takeru-kun. Es la segunda vez que nos vemos aquí. —Miyako alabó, cuando se cruzaron en el ascensor. Ella vivía en un piso más alto pero solía esperar a que Iori bajase a buscarla antes de salir.

—Buenos días, Miyako-san, Iori-kun.

El pequeño Hida hizo una inclinación leve. Takeru pensaba que no parecía tan pequeño, le recordaba los buenos modales de Koushiro en sus primeras aventuras. Siempre fueron impecables. Tampoco es que eso hubiese cambiado demasiado, pero en su postura y sus palabras, se notaba que el pelirrojo estaba más relajado que entonces.

—Buenos días.

—Es bueno que no tengas que ir solo a la escuela en los primeros días —aseveró la chica, con simpatía. Su voz enérgica llenó el cubículo y rebotó en las paredes de metal—. Cuando me mudé aquí, odiaba mucho ir sola a la escuela. Por suerte, mis hermanos me acompañaban algunas veces. Iori y yo empezamos a ir juntos después, ¿no es así?

Takeru no quería decirle que ya estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de sitio porque sabía que las intenciones de Miyako eran puramente para darle aliento. Sonrió.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —Takeru preguntó, en cambio, curioso.

—Sí, _somos cuatro_ —Miyako desestimó la idea pese a la sorpresa de su compañero nuevo: eran muchos. Soltó una risita—. Mi casa es un _caos_. Los verás seguido en la tienda de mis padres, todos trabajamos allí… A veces. Es la que está abajo, creo que ya lo habrás imaginado.

—¿Y tú, Iori-kun?

—Soy hijo _único_ —declaró, solemne.

Takeru ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, sin comprender el tono críptico. Miyako le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Takeru-kun?

—Mi hermano y mi padre viven en Odaiba —comentó, para romper el silencio que se adueñó del lugar.

La mayor frunció las cejas, confundida. —Pero pensé que vivías con tú mamá, solamente.

—Sí, ellos se divorciaron—se encogió de hombros. No era su tema favorito de conversación pero era mejor que el mutismo incómodo. Solía tener que esforzarse para que no se notase la tristeza—. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que también recibieron los nuevos digivices el día de ayer?

Miyako, que había parecido incómoda un breve segundo, se iluminó. Takeru sintió el sabor del triunfo al cumplir su objetivo.

—¡ _Bingo_! Tú también tienes uno, ¿verdad?

—Tengo la primera versión —aceptó, tímidamente. Era extraño compartir algo tan preciado con esas personas desconocidas. Casi tenía la sensación de querer escapar—. La de Koushiro-san, Taichi-san y los demás.

—¿Cómo es el Mundo Digital, Takeru-san? —dudó Iori.

Miyako pareció sorprendida. Takeru podría haber pensado que ella se olvidó del pequeño, pero sabía mejor. El hecho de que Iori se hubiese integrado a la conversación quería decir algo. El _qué_ , bueno, eso podría averiguarlo luego.

—Es —no había una palabra adecuada. Había demasiadas cosas que decir, emociones enlazadas y también recuerdos, alegrías, tristezas. Takeru sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios—… _Mágico_.

Eso solo pareció alimentar las expectativas de sus acompañantes. Los vio mirar, con atención —hasta reverencia— los dispositivos digitales que habían recibido. El de Miyako era rojo. El de Iori, amarillo. Takeru no quería detenerse en las diferencias, en lo que implicaban.

Lo importante es que volverían al Mundo Digital.

.

 _._

Hikari sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo cruzar el umbral del aula. Takeru había sido una persona muy importante para ella porque fue uno de sus primeros amigos de su edad que conoció. Y con quien, además vivió muchas cosas. Verlo siempre le provocaba sonrisas, quizá porque Takeru acostumbraba a portar una en la cara.

No hacia mucho que había llegado y el salón todavía tenía varios lugares vacíos. El joven Takaishi levantó la mirada, como si hubiese sentido sus ojos, y amplió la sonrisa. Los dos niños con los que estaba hablando se dirigieron a sus lugares y él caminó hacia el asiento desocupado.

Takeru parecía hacer amigos con rapidez. Había comenzado el semestre el día anterior y ya llegaba a la clase hablando animadamente con algunos de sus nuevos compañeros. Parecía natural, para su amigo, aquella situación. Él le había comentado, un tiempo atrás, que solía mudarse mucho.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces Takeru habría tenido que hacer eso, romper la timidez inicial y hablar para hacer amistades, ¿cuántas veces habría tenido que despedirse…?

Se sintió un poco inquieta ante el pensamiento.

—Me estaban hablando de los lugares libres en los clubes deportivos de la escuela —sonrió Takeru, acomodándose en el pupitre contiguo al de Hikari. Parecía que volverían a sentarse juntos en esa clase y ella se sintió contenta: Takeru y Daisuke eran los únicos que conocía verdaderamente en toda la clase—, creo que me inscribiré en el de baloncesto.

Hikari parpadeó, con sorpresa. Se había perdido alguna parte de la conversación.

—¿ _Juegas_ baloncesto?

Ella tenía entendido que a Takeru le iban bien los deportes, se lo había comentado alguna vez. No recordaba que le mencionase algún juego en específico.

— _Claro_. Desde hace un par de años. Antes solía ser el más pequeño de la cancha pero no me dejaba intimidar. Mi profesor solía ponerme de todas formas. Siempre suelen subestimar al más pequeño.

La joven Yagami resopló, en acuerdo. —No soy muy de los deportes, en realidad.

Le gustaba la gimnasia, sí. Tal vez aquello que tuviese que ver con el ritmo o con movimientos suaves, lentos.

—Recuerdo que tenías buenos reflejos —comentó él, divertido. Ella lo miró y Takeru podía ver la duda en sus ojos— Atrapaste tu digivice cuando Taichi te lo arrojó de un edificio al otro, dos veces. Esos son _buenos_ reflejos.

—Buenos reflejos, sí —aseguró, cuando supo a que se refería. Podía enorgullecerse de eso, y de su puntería—. Un buen estado físico, aún no. Mi hermano es más dado a los deportes.

—En mi caso es al _revés_ —Takeru se volvió pensativo—, _creo_. No he visto a mi hermano dedicarse demasiado a la actividad física desde que se entusiasmó con su banda aunque solía gustarle mucho ir a nadar y jugar al futbol, antes... Supongo que lo ha dejado un poco de lado por la música.

Ignoró el pensamiento de que _nunca_ podía estar seguro de lo que le gustaba a Yamato. A veces se recordaba que no se conocían lo suficientemente _bien_.

Hikari soltó una risita. Recordaba una ocasión en la que Taichi se había burlado de la condición atlética de su amigo rubio. Probablemente no era verdad, su hermano bromeaba de cualquier cosa y era muy exagerado.

—Taichi estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —el joven Takaishi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a un montón de alumnos ingresar atropelladamente al aula. El timbre sonó apenas un minuto después de que el maestro llegase a la puerta del salón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace años, _entonces_? —Ayane preguntó, curiosa. Era la primera vez que se cruzaba con Hikari ese año, ya que ella iba al otro salón de quinto y no les tocaba juntas— Y dices que se llama _Takaishi Takeru_ , ¿tendrá algo que ver con la periodista?

Hikari hizo una afirmación leve.

Mihara Ayane y Senri Hori eran las amigas más cercanas que había tenido desde los ocho años y de lejos. Le había tomado algún tiempo hacer amigos pese a que había vivido en Odaiba mucho tiempo. Su hermano siempre había sido el más sociable de los dos. La mayor cantidad de personas que conocía eran amigos de él, lo cuál podía ser decepcionante…

Senri Hori contempló a su amiga castaña con una expresión ilegible. —Ya era extraño que te llevases tan bien con un _desconocido_ de la nada, Hikari-chan. Tú no sueles hablar mucho.

Hikari sabía que era cierto. No tenía cómo responder.

—¿Dónde conociste a _Takaishi-kun_? ¿ _Cómo_ se hicieron amigos?

A Hikari le molestó el tono de _esa_ última pregunta. Se movió inquieta.

—Lo conocí gracias a que su hermano y el mío son buenos amigos —no podía decir _toda_ la verdad y la mentira a medias tenía un sabor agrio en su boca. De repente, tuvo la necesidad de aclarar: —Es el hermano de _Yamato-san_.

—De cualquier forma —continuó Senri, divagando. No había esperado una respuesta real de parte de la joven Yagami y Ayane suspiró—. Souta dijo que preguntó por las actividades deportivas. Que era muy agradable, también.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Vamos a la sala de computación, Hikari-chan!

Takeru sacudió la cabeza, ocultando una mueca, cuando vio que Daisuke no pretendía dirigirle ninguna palabra más allá del saludo que compartieron cuando llegaron al salón, esa mañana. Era evidente que su _presencia_ no era bienvenida por el joven Motomiya. Al menos, no cuando Hikari estaba en el medio.

No sabía _por qué_ lo encontraba divertido. Picaba un poco que lo rechazase de plano, sin embargo. Era _molesto_ , pero quería inclinarse por lo divertido. Daisuke tenía una forma muy cómica de hacer las cosas. Tal vez eran sus expresiones o sus palabras, la forma en la que se movía.

Motomiya parecía querer estar en todas partes.

—Espera, Daisuke-kun —ella replicó, pero parecía más un regaño. Se había acostumbrado a regañar a Daisuke por su entusiasmo desmedido. Miró hacia la puerta de la entrada: Taichi y Sora no iban a tardar en llegar—. Mi hermano quería ir con nosotros al Mundo Digital.

—¿Taichi-san va a venir? —la emoción era palpable en el rostro del heredero del valor cuando escuchó las palabras. Las _goggles_ sobre su cabello reflejaron la luz con el movimiento ágil y entusiasta.

Hikari le sonrió a su amigo —Sí. Taichi fue a buscar a Sora-san.

Daisuke parpadeó. —¿ _Sora-san_? —Solo podía pensar en alguien que tuviese relación con los Yagami y que llevase ese nombre— ¿La misma Sora-san que empataba con Taichi-san en el club de soccer? Ella se cambió al club de tenis.

No lo decía como si fuese una _traición_ pero Hikari recordaba que a Taichi no le había gustado mucho aquello, cuando pasó.

Una risita sorprendió a los chicos. —La misma, Daisuke-kun. Me alegro que te acuerdes de mí.

—¡Sora-san! ¡Taichi-san!

—Sora también fue una de los niños elegidos —Taichi le explicó a Motomiya.

La pelirroja levantó su digivice.

Daisuke ya se había acostumbrado a las diferencias —vio cuatro iguales el día anterior— pero se sorprendió de todas formas. No sabía que tantos conocidos suyos habían sido niños elegidos. Taichi-san, Sora-san, Koushiro-san… Todos ellos habían asistido a esa misma escuela primaria. _Parecía alguna clase de señal_.

—Koushiro nos envió un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba aquí —explicó el mayor de los hermanos—. Supongo que está en la sala de computación…

Daisuke fue el primero en avanzar, seguido por Hikari y Takeru. Los mayores los dejaron avanzar un poco antes de seguirlos.

Sora miró a Taichi, la duda sembrada en sus ojos rubíes. —¿Crees que estará abierta la puerta hoy? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Ya antes había ocurrido que la puerta al Mundo Digital no se había abierto en días consecutivos pero el temor a decepcionarse sabiendo que Piyomon y los otros podían estar en peligro la hizo dudar. La noche anterior había pensado que enfrentar ese hecho no iba a ser sencillo así que esperaba tener cuestionamientos pero… ¿y si al final, no valía la pena?

Taichi sonrió. Esa sonrisa confiada que a Sora le hacia pensar en los viejos días en los entrenamientos de futbol, donde él se mostraba siempre confiado.

—Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. Podemos desear que la puerta se abra, así siempre ha sido en el pasado.

Sora no pudo decir más, asintió. Las palabras de Taichi siempre eran reconfortantes en sus momentos de inseguridad. Siempre creería en él.

* * *

—¡Lo sentimos _Izumi-senpai_! —Se disculpó Miyako, siendo la primera en levantarse. No se había dado cuenta que todos habían aterrizado sobre el pelirrojo cuando regresaron a la sala de computación.

Taichi se rió entre dientes mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Koushiro? —cuestionó Sora, con una mueca cubriendo su sonrisa. No le gustaba que hubiesen arrollado a Koushiro al salir del Mundo Digital pero sus expresiones eran… cómicas.

—Creo que debemos hacer algo con el regreso al Mundo Real —murmuró el pelirrojo, masajeándose el cuello con una mano. Le dirigió una mirada hacia su mejor amigo—. No te rías, Taichi.

—¿El Mundo Digital ha sido lo que esperaban? —preguntó el joven Yagami, mordiendo la última risita. Sus ojos se concentraron en Iori y en Miyako.

—¡ _Bingo_! Fue increíble —declaró ella, emocionada. Sus gafas se le corrieron un poco sobre la nariz. Apretó a Poromon en sus brazos, notando la suavidad de su plumaje rosado—. Conocí a Hawkmon y ahora tengo el digimental del amor.

—¡Estabas _aterrada_! —le recordó Daisuke, sin falta. Una expresión vagamente arrogante se adueñó de sus facciones. Chibimon bostezaba, acomodándose en sus brazos— Y eso que no fuiste a la que el Digimon Kaiser tenía un abismo.

—¡Pero fui yo quién te liberó! ¿no es así? —insistió, mirándolo con una especie de desafío. Iori suspiró—. ¿Quién fue la que recuperó tus cosas?

Motomiya hizo un gesto desdeñoso. Miyako bufó, irritada —Eres un _presumido_. Solo porque has ido una vez antes que yo…

—Miyako-san…

Iori tuvo que intervenir. Hikari no podía dejar de notar que siempre era el único que interrumpía las peleas de su amiga. ¿Hace cuánto se conocerían ellos dos…?

Koushiro parpadeó ante la discusión que se detuvo y se volvió hacia Taichi. Supuso que, por su gesto cansado, había estado comprándoles tiempo de oro con Fujiyama-sensei durante un buen rato. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Iori tiene el digimental del conocimiento —comentó, poniéndolo al tanto—. Estaban los dos juntos, el de Sora y el mío… O bueno, los que ahora le pertenecen a Iori-kun y Miyako-san.

Taichi frunció las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. Sora asintió. Hikari contempló el intercambio mudo con interés. A veces solía pensar que su hermano y la pelirroja tenían alguna clase de telepatía. No siempre, claro, porque era imposible que así fuese considerando todas las peleas y desencuentros que habían tenido pero…

Incluso con sus diálogos dispersos, podía apreciar lo mucho que se comprendían.

—Tengo que ir a casa, es tarde —Iori aseguró. Upamon se removió en sus brazos, curioso sobre lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Parecía, sinceramente, confundido.

—¿Qué hacemos con los digimon? —dudó Miyako, poniendo en palabras la vacilación del pequeño—. No me gustaría que tuvieran que quedarse aquí. ¿Puedo llevar a Poromon a casa, Yagami-senpai?

Taichi asintió, después de un pequeño parpadeo. Ciertamente, no esperaba que le pidiesen opinión a él. Sora y Koushiro intercambiaron miradas divertidas. Takeru sonrió ampliamente. Ellos recordaban al pequeño Taichi de once años al que le pidieron que los liderase en el Castillo de Vandemon tres años atrás. La expresión en la cara de su amigo hablaba de la misma sorpresa.

—Solo tienen que recordar que no deben moverse ni hablar en público —aseguró él, con voz firme.

—Cuando trajimos a los digimon hace tres años los utilizábamos como peluches —comentó Sora. Les dirigió una mirada a los pequeños seres digitales—. Pero tienen que estar muy quietos, ¿de acuerdo? No deben llamar la atención.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Takeru-kun? —dudó Miyako, antes de que sus caminos tuviesen que separarse. Ella, Iori y Takeru vivían en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía aquel grupo.

Takeru vaciló un instante y, luego, asintió. Le dirigió una mirada a Hikari para que le avise si hablaban de algo que debía saber y vio un destello de su sonrisa cuando articuló una afirmación silenciosa.

Traer a Patamon de regreso no había sido algo que había esperado aunque no negaba que estaba feliz de que pudiesen estar juntos de nuevo. Su compañero digital se sentía como un peso cálido y reconfortante.

—¡Adiós!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Tenías razón —Sora declaró, cuando Daisuke hubo llegado a la puerta del edificio donde vivía, los saludaba efusivamente con los brazos. No había dejado de hablar sobre el próximo Mundial de futbol y Taichi había seguido la conversación con igual entusiasmo. Ahora que se había marchado el silencio parecía querer recordarles lo apremiante de la situación.

—Suele suceder —Taichi bromeó.

Sora le dio una sonrisa cansada.

—Miyako-chan fue la única que pudo levantar el digimental del amor. Cuando probé… Era muy pesado.

Hikari notó el pequeño destello de tristeza en la voz de Sora. La pelirroja era una persona muy protectora de sus seres queridos y podía imaginar lo mucho que le dolía tener que dejar a los digimon por su cuenta. Además, supuso, le había pasado lo mismo que Taichi. No sabía cómo se sentiría si viese un digimental de la luz y le perteneciese a otra persona.

No eran sus emblemas _pero_ …

Tailmon la miraba con interés desde sus brazos. Tuvo que sonreírle.

—Con Iori-kun fue igual —aseguró el pelirrojo. Una de sus manos se asentó bajo su mentón—. Me pregunto…

Taichi ladeó el rostro, contemplando la expresión pensativa del joven Izumi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que solamente tres luces habían salido del digimental que tenía el emblema del valor, ¿no es así? —Taichi asintió—. Y que V-mon nació cuando Daisuke pudo moverlo. Con Iori y Miyako pasó lo mismo. Supongo que eso quiere decir que cada digimental representa a un elegido. Iori es conocimiento, Miyako es amor y Daisuke, valor.

—Pero… ¿y los otros? —dudó Sora, que pareció reponerse de su momento de duda con facilidad— ¿Y por qué se necesitan los digimental para lograr la digievolución?

—Tiene algo que ver con los nuevos digivices, creo. Aún no estoy seguro.

—¿Piensas que el Digimon Kaiser pueda tener algún digimental en su poder?

—Si tiene un digivice, ¿por qué no tendría uno? Sin embargo, debería tener un rasgo distintivo que haga el emblema reaccionar... —determinó Koushiro—. No podemos saberlo, de todos modos. Necesitaría analizar alguno de los nuevos digivice, para compararlos con los nuestros. ¿Tienen algo que ver con la puerta digital y el motivo del que haya estado abierta varios días consecutivos?

—Eso te lo dejamos a ti —Taichi confirmó, Koushiro siempre había sido el más entendido de todos ellos en lo referente a todo ese mundo—. Deberíamos llamar a Jou, a Mimi y a Yamato, para avisarles sobre esto.

—¿Crees que deberíamos molestar a Mimi? No sabemos mucho —Sora preguntó.

—Pero ella estaba preocupada por Palmon —Hikari les recordó, con suavidad—. _Necesita_ noticias. Le enviaré un mensaje con lo que ha pasado… De todas formas, si la puerta sigue abierta… Podemos ver que hacer con todo, ¿verdad, onii-chan?

Taichi sonrió —Sí.

Sora asintió, aprobándola.

—Entonces yo le hablaré a Jou-san —declaró—. Me dijo que mi padre le envió algo para mí mediante Kido Shuu-san.

El mayor de los Yagami frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros. No entendía para nada a Takenouchi Haruhiko-san.

—¿Quién hubiese pensado que la puerta se abriría dos días consecutivos este año? —cuestionó Koushiro, en voz alta. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Lo único que queda claro es que el Mundo Digital nos necesita —Taichi asintió.

—Espero que podamos ayudar —dijo Sora, en voz baja.

El resto del camino los acompañó un tranquilo silencio. Y la certeza que, si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, no tendrían que volver a despedirse de sus amigos virtuales. Las consecuencias del día se asentaron lentamente, poco a poco, en sus mentes. La puerta digital se había abierto dos días consecutivos, algunos digimon habían ido al mundo real sin ninguna dificultad y en el plano digital las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien.

Hikari se preguntó si ellos, no Daisuke, Iori y Miyako, sino _ellos_ … podrían ser algo más que testigos.

Sora y Koushiro se despidieron con rapidez y pronto no quedaron más que ellos tres, Taichi, ella y su digimon.

—Todo mejorará, Hikari —dijo Tailmon, con suavidad— Estamos juntas ahora.

Pero tenían un largo camino por recorrer, y ambas lo sabían.


End file.
